Que mes amis soient heureux
by Ephemeris
Summary: Défi 4 lancé par Heiji. Quatre tente tout ce qu'il peut pour que Heero et Duo reconnaissent les sentiments qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre. Cependant, les deux pilotes ne semblent pas vouloir coopérer, tout semblant vouloir les séparer. 1x2x1


Disclaimers : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent nullement, mon génie refuse de me les accorder... C'est déprimant.

Titre : Défi 4 ou Heiji

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Quatre tente tout ce qu'il peut pour que Heero et Duo reconnaissent les sentiments qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre. Cependant, les deux pilotes ne semblent pas vouloir coopérer, tout semblant vouloir les séparer...

Couple : 1x2x1, plus un couple surprise à la fin...

Genre : Encore un défi de la part d'Heiji, Il date en fait de l'été dernier, mais par un concours de circonstances, je ne l'ai pas publié… Je le fais aujourd'hui parce que j'en ai envie…

Rating : T, adepte du sang que je suis, vous n'y échapperez pas...

Warnings : Oneshot, Yaoi. Ceci est le quatrième défi que me lance Heiji ! Petit détail qu'Heiji m'a demandé de changer par rapport à l'histoire originale, Solo est en vie. En ce qui le concerne, étant donné qu'il semble que personne n'ait de description physique réelle de lui, je l'ai décrit comme je l'imagine. C'est vrai quoi, on parle tout le temps de lui, mais on ne sait pas de quoi il a l'air !

* * *

Que mes amis soient heureux

_Oneshot_

* * *

En l'an 195 après colonisation, un groupe de citoyens des colonies hostiles à la guerre de l'Alliance ont envoyé de jeunes garçons sur terre dans cinq Gundams. Le projet portait le nom d'Opération Météore. A la fin d'une bataille acharnée, celui qui était au coeur de la révolution, Treize Kushrenada, se donna la tâche de faire tomber le rideau sur cette ère et mourut au combat. Cela donna naissance à la Nation unifiée de la Sphère terrestre.

En l'an 196 après colonisation, les armes de guerre n'existent plus sur la sphère terrestre. De toute façon, aussi longtemps que le genre humain existera, il y aura toujours des batailles (1). Ce fut le cas lorsqu'un autre conflit eut lieu, mené par la fille de Treize Kushrenada, Mariemeia Barton. Pour la contrer, les cinq pilotes de Gundam durent reprendre les armes.

A la fin de ce conflit, les cinq pilotes se séparèrent, partant chacun de son côté pour une nouvelle vie. Wufei prit la décision de s'engager dans les Preventers. Ainsi, il pourrait veiller à ce que la justice soit rendue. Trowa rejoignit Catherine et la troupe du cirque, sa seule véritable famille en dehors de ses compagnons d'armes. Quatre partit prendre la suite des affaires familiales qui avaient été abandonnées suite au décès de son père. Duo, lui, pensa à Hilde qui l'attendait sur L2 ainsi qu'à son ami Solo dont il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles, mais qu'il voulait retrouver à tout prix. Quant à Heero, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire. Lui qui était fait pour la guerre, à quoi pouvait-il servir en temps de paix ? C'était cela qu'il allait chercher à savoir.

Alors que Quatre s'éloignait, il ressentit un drôle de sentiment l'envahir, sentiment qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il se retourna et surprit un échange de regard entre Heero et Duo qui partaient chacun dans une direction opposée. Sur le coup, il s'arrêta pour les regarder. Ce sentiment, il ne le connaissait pas bien, mais il savait ce que c'était.

Les deux garçons s'aimaient, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais s'ils s'aimaient ainsi, pourquoi se séparaient-ils ? Il devait remédier à la situation, ces deux garçons ne devaient pas rester loin l'un de l'autre.

Trowa fut le premier à entrer dans son Gundam et décolla, saluant tout le monde discrètement. Wufei, dont le Gundam était à côté de celui de Duo, arriva près du jeune homme et, alors qu'il allait y monter, fit volte face pour prendre son ami dans ses bras.

« Tu me manqueras Duo. »

« A moi aussi, Wuffy. »

Ce dernier ne dit rien pour le reprendre et, au contraire, serra plus fort le jeune homme dans ses bras. Puis il se détacha et grimpa dans le cockpit de son armure mobile sans un regard en arrière. Il décolla à son tour, prenant la direction du quartier général des Preventers.

Duo se retourna et rencontra le regard de Heero qui l'observait. Il était troublé, il ne voulait pas que Duo s'en aille, sentant qu'il ne le reverrait jamais. Il aurait voulu se jeter sur lui, l'attraper comme l'avait fait Wufei, mais pour ne plus le lâcher. Mais il avait les pieds cloués au sol, comme paralysé.

Son vis-à-vis ne se sentait pas mieux que Heero. Lui non plus ne voulait pas le laisser partir, mais il savait que Heero n'était pas de nature à s'attacher. Il ne pouvait pas le forcer à rester avec lui ou lui demander de le suivre. Laisser ses ailes se déployer et le laisser s'envoler, comme un oiseau inaccessible. Ce n'était pas pour rien que son Gundam s'appelait Wing. Il se contenta donc de lui offrir son plus beau et sincère sourire tout en lui disant :

« Sois heureux Heero, c'est tout ce que je te souhaite. Tu le mérites. »

Et il monta à toute vitesse dans son Gundam et décolla le plus rapidement possible, la réponse de Heero ne pouvant plus l'atteindre. Seul Quatre l'entendit.

« J'aurais pu, mais pas sans toi... »

Sans même avoir aperçu que Quatre l'observait, il se dirigea vers Wing et y monta. Mais il ne décolla pas tout de suite. Où pouvait-il aller ? Il finit par prendre une décision et s'envola, laissant Quatre seul à côté de son propre Gundam.

« Je dois faire quelque chose, il le faut. »

* * *

**Trois ans plus tard, colonie L2**

Dans un quartier industriel de la colonie, un jeune homme courait, ses cheveux blonds volant derrière lui. Il arriva enfin devant son lieu de travail, quelque peu en retard. Il regarda de ses yeux verts la pancarte accrochée au-dessus de la porte et qui indiquait 'Réparations Maxwell'.

« Duo va m'arracher la tête, » se dit le jeune homme en entrant.

A peine eut-il posé le pied dans l'établissement qu'il entendit des jurons se rapprocher grandement de lui. Il se retourna et croisa un regard violet qui n'était pas très content.

« Tu es en retard Solo, encore ! »

« Désolé mon chou, mais tu m'as pas réveillé ce matin. »

Duo se planta devant lui, les yeux plein de colère.

« Bien sûr que je ne t'ai pas réveillé, j'étais pas à la maison. J'ai passé la nuit ici pour finir les réparations de l'armure mobile dont TU avais la charge. Le propriétaire est venu la chercher ce matin à la première heure. »

« Excuse-moi Duo. »

La culpabilité n'étant pas quelque chose que Duo aimait voir sur le visage de son ami, il prit celui-ci par l'épaule en lui faisant un sourire.

« Ca va pour cette fois, mais ne recommence plus, et pour de vrai. »

L'autre retrouva sa joie par ce merveilleux sourire qu'il aimait tant voir sur le visage de Duo et se mit, lui aussi, à sourire. C'est alors que Hilde arriva en courant dans l'entrée.

« Duo, téléphone pour toi. »

« Encore un client ? »

La jeune fille sourit en lui tendant le combiné.

« Non, c'est Quatre. »

Duo arracha presque le combiné des mains de son amie tant la joie l'envahit. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Quatre.

« Allo ! Quatre, comme je suis content de t'entendre. Quoi ? Oh... Quand ça ? Mais, vous n'avez vraiment aucun autre moyen ? Bon d'accord... Au revoir. »

Duo raccrocha, toute joie ayant fui son visage. Hilde et Solo, qui avaient remarqué ce changement sur le visage de Duo, s'étaient approchés de lui et dès qu'il eut raccroché, ils voulurent savoir de quoi il était question.

« Il y a eu une série d'attentats au royaume de Sank. Les Preventers ont demandé que les pilotes de Gundam les aident à rétablir l'ordre et à protéger la reine. »

Duo baissa la tête et serra les poings.

« Ca ne finira donc jamais ? Je ne peux pas vivre sans la guerre ? »

Oubliant complètement ses amis, il se dirigea vers l'arrière de l'usine, où les deux autres le suivirent. Duo entra dans la remise et arriva devant un grand drap qui semblait recouvrir quelque chose. Sous les yeux de Hilde et Solo, Duo tira sur le drap pour laisser apparaître une armure mobile dont aucune des deux ne connaissait l'emplacement exact.

« Deathscythe ! » murmura Hilde, complètement abasourdie.

Duo, lui, s'approcha de son Gundam et, caressant le métal, se mit à lui parler.

« Salut cher compagnon. Je sais que je t'avais dit que je ne te ferais plus travailler, mais je crois qu'on va pas avoir vraiment le choix. Relena est encore en danger et on nous appelle. Prêt à reprendre les armes ? »

* * *

**Royaume de Sank**

Wufei et Quatre attendaient devant le palais royal l'arrivée prochaine de leurs anciens compagnons de guerre. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient postés là, Wufei en service, Quatre lui tenant compagnie, heureux de le retrouver malgré la situation.

Un bruit sourd leur fit lever les yeux vers le ciel, une armure mobile apparaissant dans le ciel. Il leur fallut quelques secondes avant de distinguer les formes et les couleurs du volatile. Oui, un volatile puisque deux grandes ailes lui donnaient une allure d'oiseau majestueux.

« Wing... » murmura Wufei, sentant la nostalgie l'envahir.

Le Gundam se posa au sol, juste devant les deux garçons. Le cockpit s'ouvrit et Heero en sortit, sautant au sol. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours ce visage stoïque, mais il semblait un peu plus grand. Quatre s'approcha de lui et lui serra la main, un sourire sur le visage.

« Heureux de te voir, Yuy, » dit Wufei alors que Heero s'approchait de lui pour le saluer.

« J'aurais préféré que ce soit en d'autres circonstances, mais je suis heureux aussi. »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice qui fit plaisir à Quatre. Peu après, Heavyarms atterrit à son tour juste à côté du Wing et retrouva ses anciens compagnons avec plaisir.

« Il ne manque plus que Duo et l'équipe sera au grand complet ! » s'exclama Quatre.

Au nom de Duo, le blond sentit Heero se tendre légèrement. Ses sentiments n'avaient donc pas changé. Il pourrait donc arranger les choses. C'est alors qu'à nouveau, le bruit d'une armure mobile se fit entendre dans le ciel. Tous reconnurent la silhouette de Deathscythe, sa faux dans le dos.

L'armure mobile atterrit un peu à l'écart des autres Gundams et arrêta les moteurs. Les quatre pilotes accoururent vers le Gundam, trop pressés de retrouver Duo. Le cockpit s'ouvrit et quelqu'un en sortit, sautant au sol. A la surprise de tous, celui qui en était sorti ne ressemblait pas du tout à Duo. Au contraire, il était blond et avait des yeux d'un vert qui transperça le coeur de Quatre. L'homme s'approcha des autres et déclara :

« Salut les gars, c'est moi, Duo ! »

Les yeux de tous s'agrandirent de surprise. Quatre ne comprenait pas ce que ses yeux lui montraient. Comment son ami avait-il pu tant changer dans l'espace de quelques années ? Mais c'est alors qu'un juron arriva jusqu'à leurs oreilles.

« Bordel, t'es vraiment débile ! »

Ils virent alors une seconde personne descendre du cockpit et qui vint se poser à côté du premier homme. Tous reconnurent Duo et en furent soulagés, sa tresse, toujours aussi longue, battant derrière lui.

« Ca va pas de dire des conneries pareilles ! J'aurai vraiment pas dû t'emmener, Hilde avait raison. »

L'homme attrapa alors son ami en passant son bras autour de son cou, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

« Lâche-moi Solo ! »

« Si on peut plus rigoler... »

Duo se défit et dit, avec un sérieux qui effraya ses anciens compagnons :

« Pas en temps de guerre. »

Puis, il se retourna vers Quatre qui était le plus proche de lui et lui posa une main sur le bras en souriant.

« Quatre, mon pote. Ca fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir. »

« A moi aussi Duo. »

Il fit de même pour tous les autres, se laissant même ébouriffer les cheveux par Wufei avant de se retrouver devant Heero. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant que Duo ne se jette dans ses bras. L'autre fut surpris et ne réagit pas. Puis, Duo le lâcha et retourna à celui qu'il avait emmené avec lui.

« Je vous présente Solo, on a grandi ensemble sur L2 avant que je me fasse recruter pour devenir pilote. Solo, voici Quatre, Trowa, Wufei et Heero. »

Quatre, lorsqu'il croisa le regard vert du jeune homme, sentit un frisson le parcourir, mais il l'oublia vite lorsqu'il perçut un faible tremblement dans la voix de Duo en prononçant le nom du pilote 01. Cette fois, il n'avait plus aucun doute. Ils s'aimaient toujours, mais ils ne semblaient pas s'en être rendu compte.

Alors que Wufei demanda à tous de le suivre pour qu'il les conduise à la reine, Duo fut arrêté dans son élan par Quatre qui l'emmena un peu à l'écart.

« Duo, pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas. Je t'ai vu, comment tu as réagi lorsque tu as quitté Heero il y a trois ans et lorsque tu l'as revu tout à l'heure. Alors pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas que tu l'aimes ? »

Duo resta sans voix face aux paroles de son ami. Il aimait Heero ? D'accord, il ressentait une profonde amitié pour lui, mais ce n'était pas de l'amour, pas de cet amour. Si ?

« Et lui aussi il t'aime. »

« Quoi ! »

Duo ne comprenait pas ce que Quatre disait. C'était absurde. Heero ne pouvait pas l'aimer autrement qu'en tant qu'ami. Et encore, c'était un grand progrès par rapport au début de leur collaboration.

« Mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'il ne te le dira jamais alors j'ai décidé de prendre la situation en main, » conclut Quatre, déterminé.

« Comment tu fais pour savoir qu'il m'aime d'abord ? Et que moi aussi je l'aime ? »

Quatre sourit.

« Tu oublies que j'ai la faculté de ressentir les émotions des autres. Je ressens autant l'amour que tu portes à Heero que celui qu'il te porte. »

C'est à cet instant que Wufei les appela, ayant remarqué que ses compagnons étaient restés en arrière.

« Réfléchis à ce que je viens de te dire, d'accord ? »

Duo acquiesça et courut avec Quatre pour rejoindre les autres. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans la salle du trône où Relena les attendait. Duo la trouva changée, elle semblait avoir mûri. Sans doute ses hautes fonctions qui lui avaient fait comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait plus agir en petite fille gâtée.

En les voyant tous arriver, elle s'empressa de leur témoigner sa gratitude et leur expliqua que plusieurs attentats avaient été tentés par différents groupes que la paix dérangeait grandement. Elle avait besoin de l'aide des cinq pilotes pour court-circuiter l'organisation qui voulait mettre fin à cette paix qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à instaurer.

Ils acceptèrent et Relena leur proposa d'aller se reposer, une réunion détaillée étant programmée pour le lendemain.

« Je vous ai fait préparer des chambres, mais je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait une sixième personne, » dit Relena en regardant Solo.

« Ben en fait, ce n'était pas vraiment prévu, désolé, » répondit Duo qui, en fait, s'en fichait un peu.

Lui et Solo pourraient sans problème dormir dans la même chambre. Après tout, ils vivaient ensemble. Mais Quatre eut alors une idée qui différait de celle de Duo et s'empressa de dire, avant que ce dernier ne prenne la parole.

« Peut-être que Heero et Duo pourraient partager une des chambres. Ils se retrouveraient dans la même ambiance que lors de notre collaboration. S'ils acceptent, bien entendu. »

Heero, pensant à toutes ces nuits depuis les trois dernières années où il n'arrivait plus à dormir correctement, la présence rassurante de Duo dans un lit à proximité lui manquant, accepta sans hésitation, ne laissant pas le choix à Duo. Solo aussi accueillit cette nouvelle avec le sourire.

« Super, moi qui croyais que j'allais devoir supporter les ronflements de Duo, je vais bien dormir. »

Duo allait répliquer, mais il se trouva que Heero fut plus rapide que lui.

« Il ne ronfle pas. Enfin, il ne ronflait pas. »

« Et ça n'a pas changé. Merci de me soutenir Heero. »

Heero lança un regard plein de douceur à Duo qui détourna la tête très rapidement, les paroles de Quatre lui revenant à l'esprit. Relena montra les cinq chambres à ses invités qui n'étaient pas très éloignées les unes des autres. Puis, elle les quitta, allant elle-même se coucher.

Dans le grand couloir, Quatre prit Heero à part tandis que les autres discutaient de ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant ces trois années où ils avaient été séparés. A peu de chose près, Quatre dit à Heero ce qu'il avait dit précédemment à Duo, recueillant les mêmes réactions.

« Saisis ta chance, tu vas partager sa chambre. Parle-lui, dis-lui ce qu'il t'inspire. Je voudrais tant vous voir heureux. »

Puis, Quatre retourna vers le petit groupe, saluant chaque personne le composant pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Tous firent de même jusqu'à laisser dans le couloir Heero et Duo. Les deux garçons entrèrent dans la chambre et furent surpris de ne trouver qu'un grand lit, seul, au milieu de la pièce.

Les paroles de Quatre revinrent instantanément à l'esprit des deux jeunes hommes et ils se sentirent gênés d'avoir à partager le même lit. Pourtant, combien de fois cela leur était-il arrivé pendant la guerre ? Mais aujourd'hui, avec ce que Quatre leur avait dit, ce n'était plus la même chose. Ils se lancèrent un regard un peu perplexe. Ce fut Heero qui brisa le silence.

« Tu dors toujours à droite ? »

Duo lui lança un regard perdu. Il se rappelait d'un détail si insignifiant ? Comment, après tant d'années, pouvait-il se rappeler de ça ? Il se rapprocha de Heero et posa une de ses mains sur la joue du jeune homme. Elle était chaude et ce contact la rendit presque fiévreuse. Heero frissonna en sentant la peau de Duo contre la sienne.

_« Il t'aime et toi aussi, tu l'aimes. »_

Oui, sans doute qu'il l'aimait et que Duo l'aimait aussi. Heero se rapprocha de lui-même de Duo jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à une distance plus qu'intime. Duo ne résista pas à cette proximité et franchit la dernière distance entre leurs lèvres, les fusionnant. La nuit fut agitée, mais elle procura une telle dose de bonheur aux deux protagonistes qu'elle en fut bénie.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, toute la troupe fut réveillée par Wufei qui cogna à toutes les portes pour annoncer à ses camarades que la réunion avec la reine allait bientôt commencer. Tous étaient levés mis à part Heero et Duo qui n'avaient, en fin de compte, pas beaucoup dormi. Solo, ne connaissant pas très bien les autres garçons, alla vers la chambre de son ami pour le bouger un peu. Il ouvrit la porte, jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur et referma tout de suite, un sourire sur le visage. Il se retourna ensuite vers Quatre qui l'avait suivi et éclata de rire. 

« Je crois qu'ils se sont beaucoup manqué... »

Et il éclata de rire à nouveau. Quatre, curieux, ouvrit alors la porte à son tour et vit que ses deux amis dormaient, nus et enlacés. Il eut un sourire satisfait et les appela pour les réveiller avant de refermer la porte.

Heero et Duo sortirent des brumes du sommeil et s'observèrent. Les souvenirs de la nuit leur revenaient en tête et ils essayaient de savoir si cela avait été réel ou s'ils avaient tout simplement rêvé. Mais la position dans laquelle ils étaient leur laissa croire que c'était la réalité. Ils s'embrassèrent et décidèrent de se lever pour rejoindre les autres.

Quand ils sortirent de leur chambre, il n'y avait plus personne dans le couloir, mais un page leur dit qu'ils étaient attendus dans la salle du trône pour la réunion et qu'il pouvait les y conduire. Une fois arrivé dans la salle, Duo lança un regard amusé à Quatre qui avait un immense sourire. Trowa le remarqua et, se penchant à l'oreille du blond, lui demanda :

« C'est toi qui les a poussés l'un vers l'autre ? »

L'autre acquiesça, très heureux de son coup de génie. Puis, Duo, apercevant Solo, vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, se pendant à son cou. L'autre se mit à le chatouiller un peu avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Heero, de l'autre côté de la table, sentit une vague de jalousie le submerger. Mais il ne dit rien.

La reine entra alors dans la salle et se posta en bout de table, de manière à voir tous ses invités.

« Messieurs, encore une fois, je vous remercie d'être présents aujourd'hui. Je me trouve en difficulté et j'ai encore une fois besoin de vos services. Depuis quelques temps, le royaume a été la cible de plusieurs attentats qui ont pu être déjoués par notre équipe de Preventers. Mais il y a deux jours, un autre attentat dont j'étais la cible, a été déjoué de justesse par Monsieur Chang, Preventer et, comme vous le savez, ancien pilote de Gundam. »

Elle s'arrêta un moment avant de reprendre.

« C'est pour cela que j'ai eu l'idée de vous recruter pour déjouer cette organisation qui s'en prend à la paix que j'ai eu tant de mal à mettre en place avec votre aide pendant la guerre. Acceptez-vous, au nom de la paix, de participer à cette opération ? »

« Si c'est pour la paix, j'accepte, » dit Duo, ne voulant surtout pas faire quoi que ce soit personnellement pour cette femme qu'il trouvait si prétentieuse.

C'est alors que la réunion commença, la reine donnant toutes les explications nécessaires sur l'organisation à combattre, répondant aux questions des pilotes et donnant ses instructions pour la mission de sabotage qui aurait lieu le lendemain.

Alors que ses oreilles captaient toutes les paroles de Relena, les yeux de Heero ne s'occupaient que de Duo qui avait un bras autour des épaules de Solo qui, lui, jouait avec la tresse du garçon. Des interrogations se mettaient à tourner dans sa tête. Est-ce que Duo l'aimait vraiment ? Pourquoi agissait-il si familièrement avec Solo ? Ne serait-il pas plutôt amoureux de cet homme ? Les gestes qu'il avait eu pour lui cette nuit étaient-ils sincères ?

Il chassa vite ces pensées lorsqu'il sentit le regard de Quatre sur lui. De toute façon, la réunion touchait à sa fin.

Le reste de la journée se passa à préparer la mission du lendemain. Wufei leur expliqua la procédure.

« Nous allons nous rendre avec nos Gundams à la base de l'organisation qui se trouve ici, » disait-il en pointant un endroit sur une carte. « Là-bas, trois d'entre nous feront diversion en attaquant la base tandis que les deux autres poseront des bombes un peu partout autour de la base et, si possible, à l'intérieur. Comme notre spécialiste des bombes est Heero et que Duo est le roi de l'infiltration, je propose que ce soit vous deux qui vous occupiez des bombes. Trowa, Quatre et moi nous occuperons de faire diversion et de détruire le plus d'armures mobiles avant l'explosion. Des question ? Des objections ? »

« Et moi, qu'est-ce que je fais ? » demanda Solo qui n'avait pas trouvé sa place dans le plan.

« Toi tu restes au château et tu nous attends, » s'écria Duo qui ne voulait en aucun cas que son ami s'expose au danger.

Solo sourit et, lui ébouriffant les cheveux, il dit :

« Sacré Duo, je suis plus grand que toi, mais tu veux toujours me protéger. »

A cette vision, Heero tourna les talons de rage et partit vers sa chambre.

« Alors à demain pour la mission. »

* * *

Heero se réveilla en pleine nuit, un horrible cauchemars ayant envahi son sommeil. Il ne s'en souvenait pas, mais il savait que cela avait un rapport avec Solo. Cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui, il en était sûr, lui avait pris le coeur de Duo. 

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses réflexions, il sentit les bras de Duo passer autour de sa taille pour le serrer dans ses bras. Cette étreinte lui fit un bien fou, mais il se tendit lorsqu'il entendit un murmure venant de Duo.

« Recouche-toi, 'ro. »

Avait-il bien entendu ? Avait-il dit 'Heero' ou 'Solo' ? Cet homme commençait à le rendre complètement paranoïaque. Mais il se recoucha, laissant Duo se coller à lui, essayant de mettre de côté le fait que Duo le prenait pour Solo.

Mais ce fut le lendemain matin que tout bascula. Heero s'était levé le premier et était déjà prêt pour la mission. Duo se réveilla et, le voyant ainsi, vêtu d'une combinaison noire plutôt moulante, il sourit, se disant qu'il aurait bien aimé manger cette petite sucrerie.

« Elle te va super bien cette combinaison, mon amour, » dit-il avec un sourire entendu.

Heero se retourna et le fixa d'un regard qui laissait entendre qu'il n'était pas de très bonne humeur.

« Arrête, je ne veux plus rien entendre. »

Duo se leva et vint se poster juste devant Heero, imitant sa moue boudeuse.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon amour ? Tu n'as pas bien dormi ? »

« Pas très bien, effectivement. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis Duo reprit son sourire et s'approcha de Heero pour l'embrasser. Mais ce dernier arrêta la progression de Duo avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre son but.

« Heero, qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

« Va faire ça avec Solo, laisse-moi tranquille. »

Duo resta un moment immobile, ne comprenant pas du tout ce que Heero lui disait.

« Attends, de quoi tu parles ? »

« Je parle du fait que tu sois amoureux de Solo et que tu te serves de moi. Je ne veux pas de ça. Si c'est lui que tu aimes, je ne veux plus te voir dans mon lit. »

« Mais tu délires complètement Heer... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la paume de la main de Heero vint s'écraser sur sa joue sans qu'il ne l'ait vu venir. Le jeune homme se retourna vers Heero et le fusilla du regard.

« T'es vraiment pas bien tu sais. Ca paraît si insensé que quelqu'un puisse t'aimer que tu t'imagines qu'il n'est pas sincère ? Et si je te dis que je t'aime pour de vrai... Solo, c'est comme mon frère, c'est lui qui s'est occupé de moi quand j'errais dans les rues de L2, c'est lui le premier qui m'a aimé, mais comme un frère. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu m'as manqué pendant ces trois années où on a été séparé. Et maintenant que je croyais qu'on allait pouvoir vivre ensemble, tu me craches ça à la figure. Alors merde ! »

Duo attrapa sa combinaison et partit dans la chambre de Solo pour se changer.

* * *

**Base rebelle, près du royaume de Sank**

« 05 à 03 et 04, vous êtes prêts pour faire diversion ? »

« C'est quand tu veux, » répondirent les deux garçons.

« 05 à 01 et 02, vous êtes prêts ? »

« Je suis prêt Wufei, » dit Heero, stoïque.

« Duo ? »

« On commence qu'on finisse rapidement... »

« C'est parti. »

Alors que le Wing et le Deathscythe s'éclipsaient pour faire le tour de la base, le Heavyarms, le Sandrock et le Shenlong se mirent à tirer sur les armures mobiles et sur les réserves d'armes, détruisant tout sur leur passage. Plus loin, Heero et Duo descendirent de leur Gundam avec des bombes qu'ils se mirent à poser à des endroits stratégiques.

Heero lançait des regards à Duo qui faisait tout pour les éviter. Ils étaient au beau milieu d'un feu d'artifice géant. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés dans une telle situation et Duo se sentait plus fort de cette ambiance.

Après avoir posé des bombes aux endroits stratégiques, il en resta une à Duo qui décida de la poser à l'intérieur de la base. Heero, voyant ce que Duo voulait faire, tenta de le retenir, mais une explosion derrière lui le força à s'écarter un peu plus de Duo qui entra dans la base. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le suivre, une gigantesque explosion se fit de l'intérieur et Duo se trouva expulsé dans les airs pour retomber au pied de son Gundam.

Il ne bougeait pas, couché sur le côté, une marre de sang se répandant autour de lui. Heero accourut vers lui, mais lorsqu'il voulut l'aider à se relever, il fut rabroué.

« Me touche pas, connard. »

Heero recula, profondément blessé par les paroles de Duo. Ce dernier toussa, crachant par là même un peu de sang, et se redressa aussi bien qu'il le put grâce à ses mains pour se retrouver debout. Il lança un regard à Heero et aperçut une larme couler sur la joue de son vis-à-vis. Il en fut étonné, mais se retourna tout de même, remontant dans son Gundam malgré la douleur.

De pouvoir enfin d'asseoir dans le cockpit fut pour lui un grand soulagement. Il vit alors le visage de Wufei apparaître sur son écran.

« Ca va Duo ? Tu vas tenir ? »

« T'inquiète Wufei, je vais m'en sortir. »

Heero remonta à son tour dans son Gundam et, lorsque Wufei donna l'ordre de repartir, il remit le contact et s'envola vers le château de Sank. La mission était accomplie.

* * *

Deathscythe fut le dernier Gundam à toucher terre devant le château de Sank. Solo, qui attendait son arrivée, trouva cela plutôt étrange de la part de Duo. Il fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'il vit Heero, à peine sorti de son propre Gundam, regarder dans la direction du Deathscythe, surveillant son atterrissage. 

Le cockpit du Gundam 02 s'ouvrit et Duo en descendit avec beaucoup de mal. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il s'écroula, évanoui. Solo partit dans sa direction, mais Heero fut plus rapide et prit Duo dans ses bras pour l'emmener à l'intérieur.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » s'exclama Solo, prit soudainement d'une folle inquiétude.

« Une bombe a explosé et l'a éjecté de la base. Mais il n'a pas voulu que je l'aide et a tenu à piloter son Gundam jusqu'ici, » répondit Heero d'un ton froid.

« Mais pourquoi tu l'as laissé faire ? » s'écria Quatre derrière lui.

« On s'est disputé ce matin et il m'a envoyé balader, » lui dit Heero, devenant de plus en plus sombre en repensant à ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Heero emmena Duo jusqu'à leur chambre où Sally vint les rejoindre pour soigner le jeune homme. Il avait des blessures moyennement graves qui allaient sans doute rapidement guérir, ce qui rassura grandement Heero et Solo qui se faisaient énormément de soucis.

Ils étaient tous les cinq au chevet de Duo, attendant que le jeune homme se réveille. Trowa et Wufei regardaient avec suspicion Quatre qui, lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, leur demanda la raison d'un tel regard.

« C'est toi qui les a poussés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, » commença Trowa.

Quatre acquiesça, ne comprenant pas le rapport avec la situation. Wufei continua la pensée que Trowa avait commencée à exprimer.

« Tu les as convaincus de se mettre ensemble, ils se sont disputés et Duo n'a pas accepté l'aide de Heero par orgueil. Pourtant, tu savais que Duo réagirait comme ça, alors pourquoi ? »

Quatre voulut répliquer, mais ce fut Heero qui prit la parole.

« Quatre ne pouvait pas savoir que Duo et moi allions nous disputer. Il ne voulait que nous rendre heureux parce que j'aime Duo et que je crois qu'il m'aime. »

« Mais bien sûr qu'il t'aime ! » s'écria Solo. « Faut vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Depuis qu'il est revenu de la guerre, je vis et je travaille avec lui. Je peux te dire que je ne l'ai jamais vu regarder quelqu'un de la façon dont il te regarde mon grand. Sauf peut-être son Gundam... »

Heero le dévisagea. Il s'était donc monté la tête avec de fausses idées pendant tout ce temps et, à cause de cela, il avait failli perdre Duo. Non, jamais plus il ne douterait de lui. Heero se rapprocha du lit et se pencha vers Duo qui choisit cet instant pour ouvrir les yeux.

« Pardon Duo, j'ai été stupide. »

« Ca j'ai vu. Aïe ! Tu te rends compte que j'aurai pu me foutre en l'air avec cette connerie. »

« C'est ce qui s'est passé. Tu as fait un vol plané de tous les diables ! »

Tous se mirent à rire lorsque Duo lui tira la langue. Il fallut quelques jours à Duo pour être de nouveau sur pied et, après que la reine les ait grandement remerciés pour leur aide, ils repartirent tous vers le lieu qu'ils avaient quittés quelques jours plus tôt, les cinq pilotes se jurant de ne pas attendre un autre attentat pour se revoir.

* * *

**Un mois plus tard, colonie L4**

Quatre avait décidé de prendre un jour de congé, ses affaires lui pesant énormément. Cela faisait un mois qu'il n'avait pas reçu de nouvelles de Heero et Duo. Il ne savait pas s'ils avaient réussi à bien s'entendre, s'ils étaient toujours ensembles et s'ils arrivaient à se supporter.

En fait, depuis le jour où Duo avait été blessé lors de cette mission suite à une dispute entre eux, Quatre s'était posé la question à savoir s'il avait eu raison d'agir de la sorte. Peut-être que de se mêler de la vie des gens ne pouvait lui apporter que des ennuis.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Il avait pourtant bien demandé à ne pas être dérangé lorsqu'il était en congé. Mais il alla quand même ouvrir la porte, prêt à renvoyer n'importe quel employé de chez lui. Mais il fut très surpris lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais cru revoir.

« Salut Quatre. »

« Solo ! Que fais-tu ici ? »

L'autre sourit, le regardant de ses yeux verts, d'un air coquin.

« Eh bien disons que je me suis fait foutre dehors de chez moi... »

« Quoi ? Duo t'a mis à la porte ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Il veut plus d'intimité et son nouvel animal de compagnie tient à son territoire. »

« Quel animal de compagnie ? »

« Un petit chien hargneux qui a un grand coeur... »

Quatre ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Heero ? »

Solo acquiesça avant de continuer.

« Et si je suis là, c'est parce que Duo m'a dit que tu avais un très grand sens de l'hospitalité, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

Quatre recula, un peu pris de court par les insinuations de Solo, ce qui permit à ce dernier d'entrer dans la maison en refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Attends Solo, qu'est-ce que Duo t'a dit... »

« Il m'a dit que je ne te laissais pas indifférent. »

Quatre se figea. Solo s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la joue.

« Et ça tombe très bien parce que depuis que nous nous sommes laissés à Sank, je ne pense qu'à toi. »

Il s'approcha de son visage et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Solo... »

« C'est un cadeau de la part de deux personnes à qui tu as fait un merveilleux cadeau. »

Quatre sourit et embrassa à son tour le jeune homme qui lui caressait la joue.

* * *

**Cinq ans plus tard, royaume de Sank**

Pour fêter ses vingt-cinq ans, la reine Relena avait organisé une grande fête dans son château et avait invité tous ceux qui avaient contribué à sauvegarder la paix. Elle avait donc invité les cinq pilotes de Gundam qui avaient joué un rôle si important, autant pendant la guerre que lors des attentats qui avaient failli détruire le pays.

La fête battait son plein et Relena se promenait parmi ses invités, heureuse de les voir tous. Elle aperçut de loin Trowa et Wufei qui semblaient en grande discussion avec Quatre et cet homme qui était venu avec Duo lors des attentats. Elle remarqua que les deux blonds se tenaient par la main. Relena s'approcha d'eux.

« Merci d'être venus à cette fête. J'espère que vous vous amusez. »

« Absolument princesse, » lui répondit Quatre. « Et bon anniversaire. »

« Merci beaucoup. Savez-vous où se trouvent Heero et Duo ? »

« Je ne sais pas exactement, mais je crois avoir une idée. Viens avec moi Quatichou, » dit Solo en tirant Quatre avec lui.

« Quatichou ? » interrogea Trowa.

« Je te rappelle que c'est lui qui a élevé Duo, » lui répondit Wufei, un sourire au visage.

Quatre se laissa tirer par Solo jusqu'à la porte des toilettes. Il lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit et poussa doucement la porte. Quatre dut se retenir de rire face à ce qu'il vit. Duo était plaqué sur le mur par le corps de Heero qui semblait lui aspirer la bouche. La jambe de Duo remontait instinctivement sur la hanche de Heero, essayant d'y trouver une prise.

Solo émit un petit rire qui fut entendu par les deux garçons qui se séparèrent brutalement.

« C'est pas croyable ! Ca fait cinq ans qu'ils sont ensemble et ils ont toujours l'air de deux petits garçons pris en flagrant délit ! »

« Solo, t'es pas drôle. »

« Je sais, c'est toi qui est drôle, mon petit Duo. »

Solo et Quatre se mirent à rire, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol. Heero, lui, ne trouvait pas ça drôle non plus et le leur fit comprendre par un regard comme il en avait le secret. Les deux blonds se calmèrent et Quatre prit la parole.

« Vous savez, c'est l'anniversaire de Relena aujourd'hui. Vous ne voudriez pas faire acte de présence un peu ? »

« C'est vrai, vous aurez tout votre temps chez vous pour vous rouler des pelles, » ajouta Solo, histoire de faire enrager son petit frère, ce qui marcha très bien.

« T'es vraiment débile tu sais ! »

Mais ils suivirent quand même leurs amis et allèrent souhaiter à Relena un bon anniversaire. Quatre les observa et se félicita. Finalement, il avait bien fait. Il avait réussi à faire le bonheur de deux de ses amis et avait, par-dessus le marché, trouvé le sien grâce à cette action.

Il sentit Solo le prendre dans ses bras, lui déposant un baiser sur le nez. La paix, l'amour, que pouvait-il demander de plus ?

* * *

-FIN-

* * *

(1) Du début jusqu'à cet endroit, le texte n'est pas de moi. Il s'agit de l'introduction de l'OVA Endless Waltz que j'ai en anglais et que j'ai traduit du mieux que j'ai pu. Je trouvais que ça faisait une belle introduction, voilà. Mais je vous rassure, le reste du texte est à moi. 

Note de l'auteur : Fini ! J'en peux plus ! C'est vraiment trop long ! Je vous avoue que lorsque j'ai écrit ce défi, c'est à dire l'été dernier, j'en étais très peu satisfaite… Mais en le relisant, je ne le trouve pas si mauvais que ça et je vous l'offre donc. Mes deux scènes préférées, et que je tiens à souligner parce que je les adore, sont celle de l'éjection de Duo et la scène de la fin dans les toilettes. La première pour son côté sadique et cruel, la seconde parce qu'elle me fait rire… Alors bon, si ça vous a plu et que ça t'a plu Heiji, c'est le principal. Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire et à bientôt.

-Ephemeris-


End file.
